Murfreesboro, Tennessee
|leader_title1 = Vice mayor |leader_name1 = Doug Young |established_title = Settled |established_date = 1811 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = 1817 |area_magnitude = 1 E7 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 101.5 |area_land_km2 = 101.0 |area_water_km2 = 0.5 |area_total_sq_mi = 39.2 |area_land_sq_mi = 39.0 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.20 |area_water_percent = 0.54 |population_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 114,038 (US: 234th) |population_urban = 133,228 (US: 241th) |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 35 |latm = 50 |lats = 46 |latNS = N |longd = 86 |longm = 23 |longs = 31 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 186 |elevation_ft = 619.0 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 37127-37133 |area_code = 615 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 47-51560 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1295105 |website = MurfreesboroTN.gov |footnotes = }} Murfreesboro is a city in and the county seat of Rutherford County, Tennessee. The population was 108,755 according to the 2010 census, up from 68,816 residents certified during the 2000 census. The city is the center of population of Tennessee and is part of the Nashville metropolitan area, which includes thirteen counties and a population of 1,617,142 (2011).U.S. Census Population Estimates for 2011 - Counties It is Tennessee's fastest growing major city and one of the fastest growing cities in the country. Murfreesboro is also home to Middle Tennessee State University, the largest undergraduate university in the state of Tennessee, with an undergraduate population of 22,299 and 25,188 total students . In 2006, Murfreesboro was ranked by Money as the 84th best place to live in the United States, out of 745 cities with a population over 50,000. History In 1811, the Tennessee State Legislature established a county seat for Rutherford County. The town was first named "Cannonsburgh" in honor of Tennessee politician Newton Cannon, but was soon renamed "Murfreesboro" for Revolutionary War hero Colonel Hardy Murfree, later the great-grandfather of author Mary Noailles Murfree. As Tennessee grew westward, it became clear that having the state capital in Knoxville would be a burden to those who had to travel from the western end of the state. In 1818, Murfreesboro became the capital of Tennessee until 1826, when Nashville became the state capital. Civil War On December 31, 1862, the Battle of Stones River, also called the Battle of Murfreesboro, was fought near Murfreesboro between the Union Army of the Cumberland and the Confederate Army of Tennessee. This was a major engagement of the American Civil War. Between December 31 and January 2, 1863, there were 23,515 casualties. It was the bloodiest battle of the war based on percentage of casualties. Following the Confederate retreat from the Battle of Perryville in central Kentucky, Confederate forces moved through East Tennessee and then turned northwest to defend at Murfreesboro. General Bragg's veteran cavalry was successful in harassing General Rosecrans' troop movements and in capturing and destroying supply trains, but could not completely stop the supplies and reinforcements from reaching Rosecrans. Despite the large number of casualties, the battle was tactically inconclusive, but is considered a Union victory. At the end of the battle, Confederate General Braxton Bragg retreated south to Tullahoma. General Rosecrans did not pursue until he had a secure logistical posture six months later in June 1863. The battle was strategically significant since it provided the basis for the further movement to Chattanooga and Atlanta which would eventually result in the Union splitting the Eastern and Western theaters by Sherman's March to the Sea. Stones River National Battlefield is now a historical site. General Rosecrans further movement to the south was dependent on a secure source of provisions. Murfreesboro was destined to become a supply depot for the Union Army. Soon after the battle ended in January 1863, Brigadier General James St. Clair Morton, Chief Engineer of the Army of the Cumberland was charged with constructing Fortress Rosecrans approximately northwest of the town. The fortifications comprised more than and were the largest built during the war. Immense quantities of supplies were to be maintained in the fortress. The fortress consisted of eight lunettes, four redoubts and connecting fortifications. Both the Nashville and Chattanooga Railroad and the West Fork of the Stones River ran through the fortress. Two roads provided additional transportation capabilities. The interior of the fortress was a huge logistical resource center including sawmills, warehouses, quartermaster maintenance depots, ammunition magazines, and living quarters for the two thousand troops responsible for the operation and defense of the fortress. After the fortress was rushed to completion in June, Rosecrans moved south leaving Brigadier General Horatio P. Van Cleve in command. The fortress was never assaulted by Confederate forces, in part, because the Union held the town hostage by keeping cannon aimed at the courthouse in the center of the town. Significant portions of the earthworks still exist and have been incorporated into the battlefield site. Post Civil War Murfreesboro had begun as a mainly agricultural community, but by 1853 the area was home to several colleges and academies, earning it the nickname "Athens of Tennessee". Despite the trauma of the Civil War, by the early 1900s its growth began to regain momentum, in contrast to large areas of the South. In 1911, the state created Middle Tennessee State Normal School, a two-year school for training teachers. There was a subsequent merger with the Tennessee College for Women. In 1925 the school was expanded to a four-year institution. During and following World War II, it grew and evolved to become Middle Tennessee State University in 1965. MTSU now has the highest undergraduate enrollment in the state. World War II resulted in Murfreesboro beginning to move away from an agriculture-based economy and diversify economically with industry, manufacturing, and education contributing significantly. Since the end of World War II, growth has been steady giving rise to a stable economy. Murfreesboro has enjoyed substantial residential and commercial growth, with its population increasing 123.9% between 1990 and 2010, from 44,922 to 100,575.http://www.murfreesborotn.gov/default.aspx?ekmenu=160&id=3140 Geography Murfreesboro is located at . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of it is land and of it (0.54%) is water. However, as of 2013 the City reports its total area as . Murfreesboro is the geographic center of the state of Tennessee. A stone monument marks the official site on Old Lascassas Pike, about north of MTSU. The West Fork of the Stones River flows through Murfreesboro. A walking trail, the Greenway, parallels the river for several miles. A smaller waterway, Lytle Creek, flows through downtown including historic "Cannonsburgh Village". Parts of the long creek suffer from pollution due to the urban environment and its use as a storm-water runoff. Murfreesboro is home to a number of natural and man-made lakes plus several small wetlands including Todd's Lake and the Murfree Spring wetland area. Transportation Murfreesboro is served by Nashville International Airport (IATA code BNA), Smyrna Airport (MQY) and Murfreesboro Municipal Airport (MBT). The city also benefits from several highways running through the city, including Interstate 24; U.S. Routes 41, 70S and 231; and State Routes 1, 2, 10, 96, 99, 268 and 840. Industry also has access to North-South rail service with the rail line from Nashville to Chattanooga. Public transportation The City of Murfreesboro ordered nine buses to serve as the city's new transportation. Each bus is capable of holding sixteen people and includes two spaces for wheelchairs. With the system being called "Rover", the buses are bright green in color with "Rover" and a cartoon dog painted on the side. The system has been in service since April 2007, with buses operating in six major corridors: Memorial Boulevard, NW Broad Street, Old Fort Parkway, South Church Street (Stopping at Warrior Drive), Mercury Boulevard and Highland Avenue. A one-way fare is for adults, for children 6-16 and seniors 65 and over, and free for children under 6. The system operates Monday to Friday, 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the 2000 census, there were 68,816 people, 26,511 households, and 15,747 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 28,815 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 79.85% White, 13.89% African American, 0.28% Native American, 2.69% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.88% from other races, and 1.38% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.53% of the population. There were 26,511 households out of which 30.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.8% were married couples living together, 11.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.6% were non-families. 28.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 3.02. In the city, the population was spread out with 22.7% under the age of 18, 20.5% from 18 to 24, 30.8% from 25 to 44, 17.3% from 45 to 64, and 8.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 98.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $39,705, and the median income for a family was $52,654. Males had a median income of $36,078 versus $26,531 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,219. About 8.2% of families and 14.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.0% of those under the age of 18 and 11.1% of those 65 and older. Special census estimates in 2005 indicated 81,393 residents, and in 2006 the U.S. Census Bureau's American Community Survey estimated a population of 92,559, with 35,842 households and 20,979 families in the city. Murfreesboro's 2008 special census reported that the population had reached 100,575, while preliminary information from the 2010 U.S. Census indicates a population of 108,755. Education Education within the city is overseen by Murfreesboro City Schools (MCS). MCS focuses on prekindergarten through sixth grade learning. The city has 12 schools serving 7,200 students between grades pre-K through 6th. A 13th school, named Overall Creek Elementary is scheduled to be completed by 2014. More than 68% of licensed employees have a Master's degree or higher. High schools are overseen by Rutherford County Schools, which has 42 schools and a student population of nearly 40,000. Parks Cannonsburgh Village is a reproduction of what a working pioneer village would have looked like from the period of the 1830s to the 1930s. Visitors can view the grist mill, school house, doctor's office, Leeman House, Caboose, Wedding Chapel, and other points of interest. It is also home to the World's Largest Cedar Bucket. Old Fort Park is a park which includes baseball fields, tennis courts, children's playground, an 18-hole championship golf course, picnic shelters and bike trail. Barfield Crescent Park is a facility with eight baseball fields, of biking/running trails, an 18-hole championship disc golf course, and ten picnic shelters. Murfreesboro Greenway System is a system of greenways with of paved paths and 11 trail heads. In 2013, the city council approved a controversial 25-year "master plan" to extend the system by adding 173 miles worth of new greenways, bikeways and blueways at an estimated cost of $104.8 million. Culture Music Murfreesboro hosts several music-oriented events annually, such as the Main Street Jazzfest presented by MTSU's School of Music and the Main Street Association each May. For over 30 years, Uncle Dave Macon Days has celebrated the musical tradition of Uncle Dave Macon. This annual July event includes national competitions for old-time music and dancing. Because of MTSU's large music program, the city has fostered a number of bands and songwriters, including: The Tony Danza Tapdance Extravaganza, A Plea for Purging, Self, Fluid Ounces, The Katies, Count Bass D, Destroy Destroy Destroy and The Features. Arts The Murfreesboro Center for the Arts, close to the Square, entertains with a variety of exhibits, theatre arts, concerts, dances, and magic shows. Murfreesboro Little Theatre has provided the community with popular and alternative forms of theatre arts since 1962. Murfreesboro's International FolkFest began in 1982 and is held annually during the second week in June. Groups from countries spanning the globe participate in the festival, performing traditional songs and dances while attired in regional apparel. The MTSU Student Film Festival showcases student-submitted films annually during the second week in April. Other organizations include Youth Empowerment through Arts and Humanities and the Murfreesboro Youth Orchestra. Museums The Discovery Center at Murfree Spring is a nature center and interactive museum focusing on children and families. The facility includes of wetlands with a variety of animals. Bradley Academy Museum contains collectibles and exhibits of the first school in Rutherford County. This school was later renovated to become to only African American school in Murfreesboro, which closed in 1955. The Stones River National Battlefield is a national park which memorializes the Battle of Stones River, which took place during the American Civil War during December 31, 1862, to January 3, 1863. The grounds include a museum, a national cemetery, monuments, and the remains of a large earthen fortification called Fortress Rosecrans. Oaklands Historic House Museum is a 19th-century mansion which became involved in the Civil War. It was occupied as a residence until the 1950s, after which it was purchased by the City of Murfreesboro and renovated into a museum by the Oaklands Association. Shopping There are two main malls located within the city limits. Stones River Mall is a traditional enclosed mall, featuring stores and restaurants such as Forever 21, Aéropostale, Journey's, Hot Topic, Agaci, Dillard's, Buckle, Books-A-Million, Olive Garden, and T.G.I. Friday's. The Avenue Murfreesboro is an outdoor lifestyle center with such shops as American Eagle, Hollister, Best Buy, Belk, Petco, Dick's Sporting Goods, Express, Mimi's Cafe, Romano's Macaroni Grill, and LongHorn Steakhouse. The Historic Downtown Murfreesboro district also offers a wide variety of shopping and dining experiences that encircle the pre-Civil War Courthouse. Media Murfreesboro is serviced by the following media outlets: Newspapers: *''The Daily News Journal'' *''The Murfreesboro Post'' *''The Murfreesboro Pulse'' *''Sidelines'' - MTSU student newspaper Radio: *WGNS - Talk radio *WMOT - MTSU Jazz station *WMTS-FM - MTSU free-form student-run station TV: *''Channel 3'' - Murfreesboro government-access television cable channel *WETV-LP *MT10 - MTSU student-run educational-access television channel 2009 Tornado Murfreesboro has been in the path of destructive tornados several times. On April 10, 2009, at approximately 12:30 p.m. CDT, an EF4 tornado struck the western and northern fringes of the city of Murfreesboro. As a result, two people were killed and 41 others injured. 845 homes were affected: 117 were totally destroyed; 292 had major damage; 175 had minor damage and 255 others were affected to some degree. The tornado, which the National Weather Service indicates was on the ground for about a half hour, is estimated to have caused in excess of US$40 million in damages. Mosque controversy Beginning in 2010, the Islamic Center of Murfreesboro faced protests, opposing the building of a new mosque. Signs on the building site were vandalized, with the first saying "not welcome" sprayed across it and the second being cut in two. Construction equipment was also torched by arsonists. In August 2011, a Rutherford County judge upheld his previous decision allowing the mosque to be built. The Center has a membership of around 250 families. Points of interest * Discovery Center at Murfree Spring * Geographic center of Tennessee * Middle Tennessee State University * Oaklands Historic House Museum * Stones River Greenway Arboretum * Stones River National Battlefield Murfreesboro is the home of a Consolidated Mail Outpatient Pharmacy (CMOP). It is part of an initiative by the Department of Veterans Affairs to provide mail order prescriptions to veterans using computerization at strategic locations throughout the United States. It is located on the campus of the Alvin C. York Veterans Hospital. The City Center building (also known as the Swanson Building) is the tallest building in Murfreesboro. Located in the downtown area it was built by Joseph Swanson in 1989. It has 15 floors, including a large penthouse, and stands tall. As a commercial building its tenants include Bank of America and is the headquarters for the National Healthcare Corporation (NHC). Economy Top employers According to Murfreesboro's 2012 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city are: Notable residents *Jerry Anderson, 1953-1989, American football safety *Rankin Barbee (1874-1958), journalist and author *Ronnie Barrett (born 1954), firearms manufacturer *Mark Bell (born 1985), journalist *James M. Buchanan (1919-2013), economist *Reno Collier, stand-up comedian *Colton Dixon (born 1991), singer *Will Allen Dromgoole, (1860-1934), author and poet *Harold Earthman (1900-1987), American politician *Bart Gordon (born 1949), American politician and lawyer *Susan Harney (born 1946), American actress *Joe Black Hayes (1915-2013), American football player *Yolanda Hughes-Heying (born 1963), professional female bodybuilder *Robert James (born 1947), American football defensive back *Marshall Keeble (1878-1962), African American preacher *Andrew Nelson Lytle (1902-1995), novelist, dramatist, essayist and professor *Joseph B. Palmer (1925-1990), lawyer, legislator, and soldier *David Price (born 1985), Major League Baseball pitcher *Matt Mahaffey (born 1973), record producer and recording engineer *Philip D. McCulloch, Jr. (1851-1928), American politician *Ridley McLean (1872-1933), United States Navy Rear Admiral *Patrick Porter, singer-songwriter *Mary Scales, 1928-2013, professor and civic leader *Robert W. Scales (1926-2000), Vice-Mayor of Murfreesboro *Margaret Rhea Seddon (born 1947), NASA astronaut *Chuck Taylor (born 1942), Major League Baseball relief pitcher Notable bands *Destroy Destroy Destroy, American heavy metal band *De Novo Dahl, Indie rock band *Feable Weiner, American power pop band *Fluid Ounces, American power pop band *Self, American alternative pop/rock band *The Katies, American power pop band *The Plain, American rock band *The Tony Danza Tapdance Extravaganza, American mathcore band *Velcro Stars, Indie pop band See also *Blackman, Tennessee *Boxwood (Murfreesboro, Tennessee) *Barrett Firearms Manufacturing *First Presbyterian Church (Murfreesboro, Tennessee) *Murfreesboro Musicians *Murphy Center *Evergreen Cemetery References External links *Murfreesboro city website *Linebaugh Public Library System *[http://www.dnj.com/ Daily News Journal (newspaper)] *[http://www.murfreesboropost.com/ Murfreesboro Post (newspaper)] *Murfreesboro, Tennessee is at coordinates Category:Murfreesboro, Tennessee Category:County seats in Tennessee Tennessee Category:Nashville metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1811 Category:Cities in Rutherford County, Tennessee